


Bully

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: Destructive Love Timeline (Pit/Shulk) [2]
Category: Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, Xenoblade Chronicles, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bullying, Cheating, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/F, F/M, Food Porn, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Metaphors, Multi, Oral Sex, Racism, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Tension, Stockholm Syndrome, Tearjerker, Threesome - F/F/M, Twincest, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing Rosalina could say about Pit was that he was everything like his Goddess including bullying the people they didn’t like. For Palutena, she seemed to enjoy putting people like Zelda down while Pit focused his efforts to make Shulk’s life as miserable as possible. Then again, Rosalina sees Shulk as too much of a masochist to do anything about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bully

**Author's Note:**

> The Pit is a bully trend for me is not stopping now. This might be the few times Pit and Shulk are paired romantically (not really) given I lean toward Robin/Shulk. Enjoy! FYI this is part two of Pit’s general abuse to Shulk.

Rosalina could only shake her head at the drama that was going on in Smash Brothers Mansion unknown to most. She was a wise Goddess being able to see the problems going on around her more easily than most despite her lack of interactions with people. The Queen of the Cosmos fared better than most, but it didn't make her feel better seeing as she had no power to actually change things for the better in this situation.

Her best friend Palutena is the defining proof of that. You see, there is a saying that a child will act like their parents and there's more truth in that than what people think whether it's biological parents or adopted ones. Palutena is the favorite child of Zeus and while she prides herself in not wanting to go down the same path as her lecherous father, she shows signs of being like him and desiring to break into that bad habit. She has in a sense given up on trying to be perfect as shown with her breaking her chastity vows to end up with the King of Darkness. No one would have guessed the two would have ended up together. She was light and he was darkness but Rosalina saw that there was a shade of gray in between to allow them to be together. If Zeus found out, all hell would break lose. Ganondorf would not be looking forward to having to fight Zeus especially if Hylia got dragged into the mix. Palutena had a plan that wasn't so much of a plan as to spite Hylia for all the bad things she had apparently done to Ganondorf.

Rosalina had witnessed Shulk's reaction to Pit. She predicted that he was confused on why someone who appeared as kind hearted as the light angel could be so cruel like a wolf hunting his prey. The answer was simple. The mama wolf trained Pit simply by having Pit observe her behavior with how she treated her own victim that she bullied.

If Pit taking it out on Shulk due to some prejudice against an entire alien race sounds strange, Palutena working together with Ganondorf to harass Zelda is another.

Unlike Shulk, Zelda brought this on herself. Since the beginning the Queen of Hyrule didn't like the Goddess of Light. While Zelda didn't pry herself in being the reincarnation of a Goddess here in Smash Brothers Mansion, the idea of having a powerful Goddess as a fighter intimidated her. Someone as meek as Rosalina was one thing but someone as arrogant as Palutena was another.

They had their fights in Smash. Palutena always seemed to go extra hammy on her in battle simply because the lack of disrespect the two had were mutual. They would throw jabs at each other occasionally but it wouldn't get too personal…that was until Zelda decided to insult how Palutena did her job and got Pit and Link involved in the conflict.

Of course Palutena didn't take that well. She cried to Ganondorf about it and he probably suggested he get back with the Queen of Hyrule instead of being the bigger person. It was in Ganondorf's character to be bitter toward Link and Zelda, but he shouldn't be dragging Palutena into his battles.

Palutena made it clear that she would fight with him seeing as how she didn't like Hylia personally. Heck, if Palutena were to ever meet the original Hylia that started all of this drama and not the girl she reincarnates into every so far, she told Ganondorf in secret (or so she thought) that she would happily kill her for him and find a way to end the pointless cycle in his realm. Love did crazy things, but going yandere for the villain should not be something the heavenly Goddess should do.

Rosalina could do nothing though. Whenever they started tormenting Zelda, the sandy haired Goddess left the room and stayed on the Comet Observatory. She detested bullying. She burned it into her Lumas that they should never harm other species even if they were weaker than them. The Lumas listened to her, so she never had to worry about harassment happening under her watchful eye. When it was someone like Palutena who she cherished dearly, there was nothing she could do but watch Zelda suffer. She would not speak up for the injustice going on in front of her all for the sake of friendship…so in a sense Rosalina was no different from Palutena in terms of doing whatever it takes to maintain their friendship.

The closest she got to actually calling Palutena out though was the Queen of the Cosmos asking Palutena to handle Pit. In her mind, if Pit was happy, there was no need for him to stop. A toxic mentality for the two of them to have…but Rosalina said nothing else and could only hope things don't spiral out of control on Shulk's end…because while Zelda was powerless against two powerful Smashers, Shulk could very well snap and end Pit's life if Pit pushed him too far.

* * *

Ever since that incident, Shulk hadn't been the same. The Monado boy was used to being betrayed by the people he trusted but never like this. The emotions Shulk felt was different. Like…the seer considered the idea that he had a crush on Pit for the longest time. It would take time for him to realize it, but now he regretted ever falling for the light angel after the stunt he pulled.

Pit had apparently always hated him but kept it to himself until recently. After failed attempts at pranking him, the angel captain went to the extreme to humiliate him and that included rubbing a sort of aphrodisiac all over his body while pretending it was lotion when massaging him. To make matters worse, Pit dragged the blond into the nearby closet and had his way with him…all while Rob was confessing to his older sister about his love toward the Monado boy.

Shulk didn't know how to deal with either Rob or Pit after that incident. Rob was his roommate so he attempted to act natural and that failed when the white haired magician would constantly question his younger roommate if everything was okay. Shulk didn't know how to get rid of that awful feeling that danced inside his body. Even if the Venus Spice wore off after the initial effect, Shulk felt like he was still on fire wanting more of that sexual encounter. It was almost masochistic…

The blond could have very well taken advantage of Rob too while he was in this dazed state. Rob may have acted like he was in control, but seeing his confession not too long ago made Shulk realize that Rob was in a fragile state at the moment ready to break if the blond were to reject his feelings. Holding onto the strong friendship they had was better than risking it all and Shulk agreed…except he wanted to get rid of this feeling…and multiple occasions he felt like just jumping the white haired tactician when he was asleep innocently in the bed.

This is why Shulk would finally resort to telling someone what happened. The reason he didn't come out and say anything when it first happened was due to the belief that no one would believe him. Pit's words held so much weight. If he kept his mouth shut, he could pretend that he didn't disrespect his best friend when he poured his heart out to that confession. If he did, then that would mean acknowledging that he allowed Pit to screw him during a heartwarming moment he shared with his sister. Shulk just didn't want to shatter whatever was left of Rob's ego to make sure he continued to function properly…but he wanted someone to touch him so badly and relieve him that the id side of his brain was overpowering the superego.

In fact, the only one who would believe Shulk was Riki. Riki may have appeared to be a dumb ball of fluff but he was observant and trusting of his friends. If Shulk said something terrible happened, Riki would believe him. The problem was that Riki couldn't keep a secret and might end up spilling the beans to those the Monado boy wanted to keep in the dark.

Blabbering to Riki about what Pit did was a terrible idea given Riki told Dunban when he asked him immediately and Rob would find out from eavesdropping in the hallway. The blond tried to play it off like nothing had happened and Riki was talking out of his mind. It would have fooled Rob, but it certainly would not fool Dunban. He knew Shulk and Riki better than anyone here and he knew who was lying and who was telling the truth.

"Looks like the tirkin is going to get roasted." Dunban said in a threatening tone as he ended up marching over to the fourth floor where the angel twins were hanging out. Apparently the room needed to be cleaned, so Pit allowed Dark Pit to grab all the laundry and take it to Peach in the laundry room. The dark angel passed by the Bionis trio and Rob blissfully unaware of what they intended to do to Pit.

Pit glared at Shulk immediately for bringing his buddies over to harass him about the incident. The angel was good at playing innocent, so he would simply weasel his way out of this one even if he were underestimating how intelligent these people were.

"Pit, what did you do to Shulk?" Rob asked getting straight to the point instead of trying to beat around the bush.

"I gave him a massage."

"I don't trust you." Dunban told him harshly.

"You don't have to. That's what happened."

Dunban intended to bring out his katana for Pit's pouty mouth. The light angel jumped back slightly intimidated how straight to the point the older Homs was. Pit's weapon was in the room, but there wasn't going to be any time to run back and pick it up.

"…Would you like a massage to prove my point instead of pointing your katana at me?"

The offer sounded nice but…

"I don't trust you."

Pit rolled his eyes as a response. "I can't even prove nothing happened but a massage. Give me a chance."

"Riki will take a massage!" The Heropon declared immediately causing Dunban to sigh.

"Riki…" Dunban growled realizing he was losing his friend really quick.

"Hey!" Pit interrupted rather quickly. "You can ask Lady Palutena. I do massages for her all the time. She can vouch for that. Shulk, you know it was a massage. I don't see why you would say anything else."

Pit easily flipped the situation around. While everyone sided with Shulk, there wasn't much he could do. Biting his tongue, Shulk held his head down and apologized weakly. Dunban and Rob didn't like this at all.

"Pit…if something bad happened…you would throw away the evidence." Rob told him darkly.

"What evidence? I used lotion before I massage. It makes things easier. Unless Shulk is allergic to what I used, there shouldn't have been a problem. He was allergic to that lotion, right?"

"Umm…"

"Shulk…" Dunban started hoping the blond would stand up for himself if Pit did something bad to him. He was disappointed that the Monado boy would not speak up. If Reyn were here, he would have probably lectured him about keeping to himself again.

"…Nothing…I'm just not used to Pit's way of massaging people…" Shulk answered looking away blushing.

"You see you guys? What were you guys thinking I did? I'm not that cruel." Pit said with a rather devilish grin. "Riki, if you want a massage, wait on the third floor. I want to help Pittoo out first."

"Riki is fine with this!" Riki responded happily. "Riki will go to the third floor!"

"Riki…" Dunban mumbled more disappointed with the Heropon than Shulk.

The angel dismissed himself but not before shooting a nasty glare before going back to his room. Dunban sighed in defeat realizing that Shulk went back to closing himself up over a serious issue. Perhaps he might be in the wrong about Pit hurting the seer, but he never wanted to take his chances. Then again…

"Shulk, why didn't you speak up?" Rob asked rather flustered. "I'm backing you up and you didn't say anything!"

"…Sorry Rob…it really wasn't serious. Riki took it out of context."

Riki didn't seem to hear Shulk as he was more focused on the concept of getting a massage.

Pit came out of the room with actual lotion this time instead of Venus Spice. If Shulk kept the bottle that Pit used, he could prove it wasn't the same thing. Unfortunately the bottle was thrown away immediately and the trash taken out, so there was no way to prove it. The angel proceeded to walk past Shulk, but stopped at the right moment to whisper something that sent shivers down Shulk's ears.

"Come by my room later. We will talk about what you did."

This could only end well for Shulk…but in the back of Shulk's mind…he wanted to see what Pit would do to him…and maybe that was why he was going to let Pit slide with what he did. Dunban and Rob wouldn't be happy (Rob especially) but it was Shulk's business in the end.

* * *

The longer this charade went on, the more Shulk started becoming attached to the light angel. This was probably not his intention in the slightest. He wanted to make the Monado boy as miserable as possible, but the more Shulk snuck of his room in the middle of the night to meet up with Pit in certain parts of the mansion to relieve himself, the more he started enjoying this feeling.

Pit was very good with what he did and it got to the point where Shulk's body desired Pit's touch. It didn't matter where they went as long as Pit relieved him.

The angel captain was becoming increasingly kinky as time went on. It went from just going to one of the many closets in the mansion to going into the kitchen for Pit's food kinks. Pit loved ice cream more than anything, so tying the blond up while dripping ice cream over his Homs body was a treat to behold. Shulk would be ordered to lick the ice cream that fell on his tongue that he was ordered to stick out. The more embarrassing moment of that night was when Pit pulled down his boxers revealing his erect penis before dripping some of the ice cream on his cock. The brunette flinches slightly at the coldness of his dessert, but Shulk was going to feel the coldness in his mouth.

"Oh, I got myself dirty. Make yourself useful and lick it clean."

Shulk nodded his head weakly opening his mouth to allow Pit to shove his dick down his throat. Pit went slow this time to allow the blond to wrap his tongue around the head of his cock. His cheeks flustered at the weird taste.

"Pervert. You're the biggest pervert in the mansion. It's disgusting. You're hard just eating the ice cream."

Shulk was more focused on completing his task and in the process forced himself to take as much as Pit's dick in as he could. The angel wasn't expecting Shulk to be so bold and forced himself to control the situation again.

"Guhh…coming…take it all in and swallow it."

The angel poured his angelic seed inside the Homs' mouth almost immediately and combined with the little bit of what ice cream was left allowed for a delicious taste that Shulk happily swallowed.

"…Open your mouth."

Shulk opened his mouth. Only a little bit of semen was left inside but the ice cream was definitely eaten.

"…Pervert. And I thought I enjoyed my ice cream."

Other kinky things that Pit forced Shulk to do besides that memorable one in the kitchen was to wear these sex toys on his body while he was fighting in the eight player Smash against Fox, Sonic, Ike, Samus, Meta Knight, Ganondorf and Palutena. Pit spectated the match to watch his Goddess fight of course, but he had a remote control in his hand that he pushed whenever Shulk was trying to shift his arts. Shulk overall wasn't feeling too hot when battling on the Norfair stage. Combined with the lava in all directions, the electroshock he was feeling from the toys nearly caused him to drop the Monado multiple times. He couldn't focus fighting Ike and when he was shocked, Ike always assumed that it was he hitting him harder than usual. In reality, Shulk was near an orgasm with how frequent Pit was with shocking him. The only reason no one had questioned Pit was because he was the only one watching from the fourth floor. Dark Pit was out playing in the game room and wouldn't notice his light twin was being mischievous.

Fortunately none of the stage hazards were around so Shulk wouldn't have to worry too much about having to run into the capsule or avoid the lava. However, he wanted to just lie down after being knocked over to recover from the pleasure he was feeling. Only Palutena seemed to notice what was going on with the Monado boy and she smiled evilly. If she wasn't fighting Ganondorf, she might have "helped" him. Shulk didn't want anyone to help him. He just wanted to get this match over with. He couldn't just suicide off the edge because Pit threatened to punish him if he took the easy way out. The blond wasn't told to win though and the seer was thankful for that. However, getting last place was probably not what Pit wanted therefore he forced him to work hard despite the high percentage.

The vision was effective only once before it became pointless when Pit shocked him every time he waited for a vision to assist him. Shulk managed to KO Sonic first (and the blue hedgehog wasn't going to be happy afterwards). Then it was Meta Knight, Fox, Ganondorf and finally Samus leaving Ike, Palutena and Shulk left. Shulk wouldn't be able to stop Palutena from spiking him into the lava to be eliminated from the one stock match. The Goddess of Light then finished things up by countering when Ike tried to side smash her. She smiled at how well things went.

"GAME! THE WINNER IS PALUTENA!"

Pit cheered for his Goddess of course while he decided to wait for Shulk to come back to his room like ordered. Shulk barely made it back and despite the other Smashers asking if he was okay, the Monado boy insisted he was fine and forced himself to walk over to Pit's room. He felt ready to cry by the time he fell on his knees in front of the white angel who stared down at him with a cold expression.

"…Please…Pit…I…can't take it…anymore…"

"Heh. You're such a slut. I watched your match. You kept crossing your legs and put your Monado in between them. You thought no one would see that, didn't you?"

Shulk gasped feeling Pit yank him by the arm and forcing him into the angel's room. He was met by a powerful kiss that nearly caused him to lose it again.

"Mmmmm…"

"Pervert…stupid alien. You're so disgusting."

Pulling back from the kiss to allow the saliva to come apart, the blond begged Pit again for release. As Pit removed his clothes, he couldn't help but chuckle seeing how hard Shulk was. He moaned feeling Pit remove the toys from his nipples and the one on his penis. The one Pit left on him was the one inside his anus. Shulk gasped feeling the shock again.

"Pit…stop…I…"

"Beg for it you pathetic alien. Otherwise…"

"Gahh!"

"I'm just going to keep playing with you."

Pit placed his thumb over Shulk's penis once he forced Shulk to sit on his lap. This position was too much for the blond. The light angel left hickies on his neck the more he tried to move from the position.

"Please…Pit…"

"You know what I want to hear. Aliens are inferior to everyone especially angels. Refer me as your Master, remember?"

"…M-Master Pit…"

"…Better."

"Master Pit…please…let me cum…please…"

"…Too easy."

Shulk let out a small gasp feeling Pit steal a kiss again. In that moment though, he felt the electricity shoot his entire body. Did Pit put the charge at maximum right when he released his thumb? If that was the case, the angel captain was proving himself to be a sadist especially since he was probably patting himself on the back hearing Shulk's moan in the kiss while he came all over himself and Pit's hand. He held it in longer than normal and now the bed was dirty. Pit wasn't too pleased because it meant having to explain to Dark Pit what happened unless…

"Disgusting. You clean yourself up and leave. Otherwise I'll make you wear ten times the amount of toys on you."

"But…Master…my…butt…"

He yelped feeling Pit take it out without warning. It surprised the both of them that the blond ended up climaxing again from the sudden action. The light angel rolled his eyes as he cursed the Homs out almost chasing him out of the room if he was going to make a mess everywhere in his room. Shulk didn't understand why his body had been acting like this nor did he understand why his heart beat so fast. Pit was treating him like garbage and yet here he was still returning to Pit nagging him to help his sexual desires that had awoken all because of that massage.

Maybe he should have learned how to masturbate. He could have easily read a book on it and just follow the instructions from there if it was simply the need to have an orgasm. Shulk would only learn how to do it properly later that night when he couldn't sleep and he still felt his hard penis underneath his underwear. Rob had asked him if anything was the matter, but Shulk insisted he was fine. However, imagining Pit on top of him to help relieve the pain was getting too much that he had to leave the room with the excuse that he was going to get some water in the kitchen. In reality, Shulk went straight to the fourth floor knowing that Dark Pit would be there. He needed help…

But he never was able to get inside Pit's room due to the light twin helping his dark twin out…in a rather sexual manner.

"P-Pit…"

"That's it Pittoo. This is how you masturbate. Keep the pace like this and you'll be feeling better than you already do now."

"Ahh…Pit…"

So the angels were doing a poor job keeping their voice down. Normally Shulk wouldn't be able to imagine what was going on between the two, but as of late he had a very good idea what they were doing. Pit forgot to lock the door again as it was slightly cracked open. Peaking in, Shulk witnessed both angels sitting on the big bed they had. Dark Pit was in Pit's lap with one of his hands pumping at his length and the other hand intertwined with Pit's. Shulk didn't appreciate how the brunette was giving a rather gentle (if not perverted) smile while assisting his twin with the act.

"That's it…you got it. Now you just need to think of something kinky."

"I-Idiot…I can't…ahh…"

"You are now. That's why your hand is moving faster."

"S-Stop it Pit…ahh…ahh…"

"I can help you know…"

The dark angel didn't resist Pit advancing his free hand over his body. Going beneath Dark Pit's undershirt, the white angel squeezed at his younger twin's nipples. A louder moan escaped his lips as he closed his eyes trying his best not to look in front of him.

"Pittoo, are you trying to imagine something amazing?"

"N-No…ahh…ahh…stop…talking…"

"But I'm doing such a good job making you feel good Pittoo. If you want, I could stick my dick inside you and scream my name."

The dark angel's face wasn't going to get any redder than that. Truth be told, Pit knew that couldn't happen. He can give his younger twin the fantasy of being dominated by someone with more experience, but it wouldn't happen. Dark Pit had a chastity vow he had to keep just so the angels from Skyworld wouldn't give him a hard time. That didn't mean masturbation was out of the equation. At the very least he could play with himself when no one was around, but if he tried anything else there would be issues.

Pit was tempting himself with the idea more than Dark Pit. The darker half had a better imagination than the angel captain hence why he leaned as far back just so Pit would stop playing with him and hold him tightly. The white angel had no problem doing so. The dark angel was near climax anyway.

The louder Dark Pit got, the more turned on Shulk was becoming. Slowly, he took a seat behind the door but out of sight by the angel twins and slowly whipped out his dick. A frown escaped his lips seeing how hard he was already. Just from peaking at Dark Pit's movements, Shulk started to copy him. Unlike Dark Pit who started slow and went progressively faster the more Pit teased him, the Monado boy went straight to pumping his cock at an alarming rate. He didn't want to get caught after this was all said and done, so he had to do it fast.

"Ahhh…Pit…your dick…it's…"

"Hmm?"

Pit snickered a little realizing that he was hard just seeing his younger twin like this. There wasn't much he could do though. He let out a small grunt with Dark Pit continuously pushing back against his length. If Dark Pit was facing his direction, they could be grinding their dicks against each other…but this wasn't for the brunette's satisfaction. This was for Dark Pit who needed to know the way of a man.

"It's…fine Pittoo…you're very close."

"Ahh…Pit…it's so hot…something is…ahh…ahh…coming…"

Pit's expression beamed seeing the white liquid shoot out of his younger twin's length. It was a volcano eruption but instead of lava it was semen that poured out and splashed all over the bed and on Pittoo's hands. The expression he wore was breathtaking that Pit just wanted to take the dark angel's face and pull him into a passionate kiss. He held back though only because things were suddenly heavy and the dark angel quickly fell into his arms completely exhausted.

"Ahh…ahh…ahh…"

He was still panting from his first time. Pit licked his lips wanting to taste the semen that was all over the black angel's hand. However he stopped hearing someone else moan and scowled in the direction of the door. He couldn't do anything about it with the dark angel in his presence. Dark Pit was completely out it, so he wouldn't realize that Shulk was on the other side of the door masturbating to Dark Pit masturbating and Pit assisting him. On Shulk's side, the imagination was worse. He wanted Pit to jack him off and he wanted Pit to do it while pounding his ass with his skillful cock. Shulk failed to keep his voice down at the last moment when he climaxed.

 _How disgusting._  Pit thought darkly to himself hearing the alien slowly slide down the door making a small thump sound in the progress.  _I will make sure to punish you for that._

* * *

Pit was aware of Shulk's masturbation session that night despite Shulk trying his best to avoid the topic. The Monado boy failed to engage in a conversation with Dark Pit despite the fact he was locked out of the loop of the relationship between Shulk and his older twin. Dark Pit wore the same face as the angel who continued to screw him and it drove him crazy. Avoiding Dark Pit was the only thing Shulk could do to avoid his urges. Touching Dark Pit would look really bad and the blond didn't want worse things to befall him.

He almost made his sexual desire clear one night when he and Dark Pit were alone training together. Shulk desperately tried to get the perverted thoughts out of his head, but ended up staring at Dark Pit as he kept beating up on the poor Sandbag. When he worked out, he wore noticeably less clothes and broke out into a heavy sweat. He worked himself to death at times hence why he had Lucina as a partner to avoid this. Dark Pit hated his fragile appearance and wanted to change. The dark angel confessed that Pit had more weight to him and it irritated him to no end that he remained the same.

Shulk could care less what Dark Pit was telling him. He only glanced at the undershirt that had a huge wet spot from all the sweat that accumulated for the past hour without a break. The black angel could no longer stand the heat and removed it in front of the seer causing him to blush madly and look away.

"Shulk, is something the matter?" Pittoo asked as he goes over to get a towel. "You've been acting weird all day."

"N-No…I'm fine…"

"Not just all day…for the past week…and more…" The young angel added as he went over to the Monado boy to see if he was breaking out into a fever.

Panicking, Shulk immediately grabbed the dark angel's wrists and pushed him against the wall. Dark Pit squeaked at the sudden roughness before staring at Shulk in confusion. Why was the kind hearted Smasher giving him a lustful look? It started to scare him slightly.

"Umm…Shulk…what's wrong?"

Fortunately Shulk was able to realize quickly that he was going to go too far if he kept the black angel in this position and immediately let go.

"S-Sorry…I might…be catching a cold…" Shulk said quickly lying to get Pittoo off his back. "I do feel under the weather…I don't want you catching whatever I have…"

"Oh…sorry…maybe asking you to work out with me was a bad idea then…"

"No! It's not your fault! I'm just good at hiding stuff like this!"

Shulk was indeed hiding something. The dark angel didn't bother looking to see how awkwardly Shulk was standing. The blond turned away flustered thinking that he fooled Dark Pit…only to stare in horror to see that Pit was at the door leering down at him.

"Oh…it's only Pitstain…" The younger twin mumbled. "What do you want?"

"Pittoo, are you going to be with Lucina tonight?"

The dark angel blushed before nodding his head slowly.

"Good. Please go there immediately. I need the room to myself tonight."

"Huh? Why?"

Dark Pit failed to catch that the white angel intended to screw Shulk until he could no longer walk tonight for daring to touch him. Shulk let out a cry when Pit seized his arm.

"Hey, Pit! He's sick!"

"Yeah, I know that!" Pit shouted rather quickly. "I'm going to heal him. I don't want Rob getting sick, so he's going to be in the room. This is why I need it to myself."

"Oh…okay…"

Dark Pit was going to be obedient tonight if he was given the approval to have a sleepover in Lucina's room. The only issue would be Robin, but she would gladly move and move to where her twin brother was if it meant giving the two some privacy. Now that Pittoo had some idea on how to play with himself, he might be able to do something intimate with the female lord.

Pit had to drag Shulk the entire way from the training room to the fourth floor. He only resisted just to get Pit's heart racing. The light angel preferred it if he put up some resistance but gave up in the end. It would be too boring if he were like an obedient puppy.

Once they made it to Pit's room, the white angel wasted no time throwing him on the bed and locking Shulk's lips with his own.

"Mmm…"

Shulk accidentally bit on Pit's tongue causing blood to spill. The few times he did that Pit would not react well. This time, he continued the kiss taking in the copper taste of the red liquid. A combination of saliva and blood trailed from their mouth when they broke apart.

"You really need to stop doing that." Pit told him in a threatening tone as he started to undress the taller male. "I'm not in the mood for your defiance. You're going to be punished for even thinking of screwing my twin."

"I…wasn't…" Shulk retorted weakly.

"Why did you push him against the wall? Were you so horny you wanted to screw my precious twin in the training room?"

"N-No…"

"Liar…you masturbated outside our room…you are so depraved…"

Shulk shrieked hearing Pit say that. He thought he did a good job hiding it, but hiding things from Pit was impossible.

"I need to punish aliens like you." Pit told him darkly. "You're all crazy, lecherous, evil sociopaths. Not a single one of you is nice no matter how much you make yourself out to be."

"W-What? Ahh…"

Pit wondered why he was going for this position. It was a struggle enough to get Shulk out of his clothes with how he constantly clung to the light angel and grinded his cock into the other, but the jackhammer…was too intimate for Pit's liking. In the back of Pit's mind…maybe he chose this because maybe…just maybe he was developing a soft spot for Shulk during the times he forced Shulk to have sex with him.

Shulk was no different from the aliens that Pit described. They are the reason the universe went to hell in the first place. The Monado boy couldn't possibly understand how the world works, but Pit didn't care that Shulk was ignorant to the situation outside of Bionis and the Smash Brothers Realm.

There were always a few exceptions of nice aliens despite Pit's words. The witch hunter Jingle was the only exception of being a kind-hearted alien who wanted to make everyone laugh. It was in her virtue to be kind though. Every other species have proven to be either egotistical bastards who felt like they were better than everyone else, perverted assholes that wanted to have sex with everything and experimented on you or the emotionless sociopaths who killed without empathy for others.

Pit could list a few examples of aliens that have done wrong to others. The aliens were against the Golden Land before it isolated itself from everyone. They sent an assassin who ended up becoming an Apostle under Cube. That alien proceeded to murder Cube resulting in all twelve Apostles being banished by Prism. The alien Apostle should not be hard to find since he was the only alien of the group, but there have been no signs that the traitor was ever caught and killed. The other Apostles have suffered because of the aliens and the Golden Land as a whole. If the aliens didn't think witches and sorcerers were a problem, then the benevolent ruler would still be here instead of the unstable child known as Prism.

The two recent memories in Pit's mind though included the Aurum invasion that indirectly resulted in the Chaos Kin taking control of Palutena, sealing the angel captain in a ring and bringing their world to ruin in the course of three years. The other included another human world being threatened by the aliens. The plan though was that this alien group wanted to target this human world to cause a chain reaction that affected every world called earth. If earth were destroyed, the humans would die. If the humans were extinct then demons and the angels from Celestia would follow. Only aliens and a few other species would survive. Aliens were not the majority so they had no right to make that decision. It was why the killing sprees of alien nations have become more frequent. Pit didn't bother helping them out and ordered the angels not to do so. The angel race as a whole hated aliens due to the 2000 year war, but this deed only fueled the fire.

More than anything, Pit wanted a scapegoat for all the injustice that had happened. An alien like Shulk was perfect to take all of his frustration on. Shulk had a hard time hurting a fly, but if pushed to his limits, Pit knew the Monado boy would be a threat. If he controlled him now, then he wouldn't have to worry in the future. Pit got Shulk where he wanted him so even if he did snap, it wouldn't look good on the seer.

However, Pit's justification was weak. Shulk wanted to be his friend more than anything and the light angel had this nasty feeling he got the blond to fall in love with him. It was disturbing to even think about it, but it wasn't stopping Pit from taking advantage of that love.

Pit flinched feeling Shulk wrap his arms around his neck tenderly. He wanted this romantic relationship so badly that he would let Pit harm him for it. Shulk was such a masochist that the light angel felt sorry that he really didn't have innocent thoughts in this situation. Then again…Pit was falling more for Shulk's lustful blue eyes and his tender smile even as he's being manhandled.

"Master Pit…please…give me your delicious cock…I need it so badly…"

His naked body (his clothes were finally off) was just as amazing to look at as Dark Pit's. The best part was that Shulk belonged to Pit. No one from his world claimed this handsome blond and neither did Rob who realized his feelings too late. The light angel enjoyed seeing Rob jealous that one day he, Dunban and Riki tried to get info out of Shulk. The Monado boy would never tell anyone what he did in the closet. He couldn't afford losing Rob's friendship or invoking the wrath of Robin and Chrom. Shulk was just a rabbit caught in a trap by the wolf and the rabbit's friend couldn't get him out of the trap without being bitten by the hungry wolf himself.

"I want you to beg for it." Pit told him darkly as he pushed him down on the bed causing Shulk to let out a whine. "In your most pathetic voice, beg that you want my great cock to go inside you. Be specific or I won't do it."

Shulk let out a cry feeling Pit bite down on his neck. He didn't want to say those embarrassing words again. He needed this more than anything in the world now. He needed Pit…and Pit wanted Shulk. If the Monado boy took too long, Pit might end up sticking it to him without those words he desperately needs to hear.

"Guh…please…please…"

Now Pit was just tormenting them both rubbing their cocks together. Pit still had his clothes on so his dick behind the boxers was rubbing up against Shulk's exposed cock. Shulk's breathing was inconsistent at this point especially with Pit holding his hands above his head.

"M-Master…"

"Yes…"

"Please…cock…need…"

Shulk gasped feeling himself close already. Closing his eyes, he tried his best to hold it in. If he came now, Pit would leave him in this miserable state again.

"Please…Pit…I need you…I need your cock so badly!" He cried out as he slowly spread his legs making it easier for Pit to sit in between them. "Master…please! I…I'm a filthy…Homs…I need your cock…inside of me! I can't think…clearly anymore! Please Master!"

"…Do you really believe you are filthy?"

"Y-Yes…"

"…Do you know that your race is a despicable pile of garbage that needs to be watched and re-educated for the safety of the universe?"

Shulk let out another cry as a response feeling Pit use his other hand to seize the taller Smasher's penis and placing his hand over the head, so even if Shulk climaxed, it wouldn't come out.

"Y-Yes…"

"…Yes…you aliens are the reason all the bad things happen…if you guys kept to yourselves it wouldn't be an issue!" Pit snapped suddenly. "Everything that has gone wrong has always been because of you guys…we would still be at peace if you didn't assassinate the Endless Sorcerer! The angels wouldn't have had resorted to the "with us or against us" mentality and made my old man so miserable! I almost lost Palutena and Pittoo to you guys because of your desire to take everything for yourselves! Even now you're…you're…"

Despite being in obvious pain, Shulk for a moment regained some composure seeing something wet drop down the light angel's eyes.

"Don't…cry…" Shulk murmured weakly causing Pit to lose his grip on Shulk immediately.

"W-What?!" The angel shot back as he immediately wiped his eyes feeling his vision get blurry. "N-No way…this is…not tears…I…"

In that moment, Pit had lost control of the situation. He had to be the one to remain dominant or everything would be ruined. Shulk was able to sit up just to grab at Pit's wrist. He forced the brunette to look him in the eye only causing more irritation.

"Let go of me! You're not…"

"Pit…calm down."

That was all Shulk really needed to say to the angel captain for him to stop sniffling even just a little. The Monado boy had amazing patience with someone who hated him so much. This was the chance he wanted to regain Pit's trust in him.

"Pit…I don't…know…what happened…but you're not…alone. Trust me…"

"…Shut up…" Pit growled as he glared daggers at the Monado boy for even attempting to talk reason. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Go back to lying down like a dog and take it like a bitch!"

Shulk let out a yelp feeling himself be pushed down again. He gasped seeing Pit take his legs and place them over his shoulders to put him back into the jackhammer position again. At this point, Pit had already pulled down his boxers ready to thrust inside the blond without warning. There weren't any preparations, but Shulk had gotten use to it at this point and took pleasure in the pain he felt when Pit forced himself in. He let out a pleasant moan just from that one push that drew blood in the process.

"Stupid…stupid…stupid alien! You don't know me! You'll never know me! Just take it like you always do!"

Pit stopped talking after that and let his actions do the talking. In this position, Pit was able to hit Shulk's sweet spot with relative ease. Shulk attempted to reach out for Pit but found himself resting his hands above his head clinging desperately to the white sheets as he obeyed the angel's command. He lost complete focus in a serious moment and he would curse himself for that later. Shulk was disappointed in himself that his need for cock was more important than Pit's mental state. Pit had conditioned him to this, so there was nothing he could do.

The Monado boy arched his body back as Pit started thrusting faster while maintaining his powerful thrust. There was nothing stopping him from having climaxing at this rate.

"Ahh…Pit…cumming…cumming!"

The brunette didn't give a warning when he planted his seed inside the Homs. Shulk's cries after feeling the warm liquid being sprayed into him was the last straw that caused him to spill his seed as well that splashed over both of their stomachs. The blond let out another pathetic whine as Pit pulled out making him feel empty inside. The darkness was slowly taking him over. Was he really worn out despite the multiple instances of having sex in the past? He needed to stay up and ask Pit what was the matter, but the dream world had already claimed the seer and he fell asleep.

Pit was still catching his breath after another sexual encounter. His mind was still blank, but once he realized that Shulk was asleep after pushing him too hard, he ended up shaking his head in annoyance.

"…Shulk…you're so stupid…" Pit mumbled weakly as he slowly got up from the bed in order to go to the bathroom. He came back with a towel and wiped himself up. He then proceeded to clean up his partner before taking the blanket that was cast to the floor before Pit dragged Shulk back to his room and threw it over the Monado boy. "You honestly think that you being nice to me is going to change my opinion on aliens…it doesn't work like that…"

Pit didn't sound so confident saying those words to himself. Why did his resolve waver now? Did Shulk get through to him or was he just finding an excuse to blame someone for his own failings?

"…This has to stop." Pit continued talking to himself as he sat on the bed while glancing at Shulk's sleeping face. "…I can't do this anymore…if I do…then I might really…"

Pit wouldn't finish that sentence. He would not fall in love with an alien. They have caused him so much misery. He would lose this battle if he even recuperated Shulk's obvious feelings for him.

 _But…I already fell for him…and I hate it so much._  Pit thought darkly to himself.  _It has to end tonight…this is the last time…never again after this._

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 8039 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. It was really hard to get the info right on Hylia (and I’m still wondering if it's correct). I am foreshadowing a conflict between Palutena and Hylia/Zelda either in a one-shot or a future fic that would introduce Cia and Lana into the universe. Weight of the World is mentioned mainly because I feel like the argument Palutena and Zelda have happen in so many timelines but how Palutena handles it depends on how messed up that timeline is. If Palutena bullies Zelda, then expect some crap to happen in that universe. Otherwise, she just cries it out like what happened in the actual story. 
> 
> 2\. This story goes into full detail about Pit’s thought process on his racism justification. To sum it up though, Pit is blaming himself for the Aurum incident being the cause to the Chaos Kin incident happening. As a child he was powerless to stop the things that occurred in the Golden Land and the Angel Assembly. It’s easier to blame an entire race for all of his problems then attempting to fix them. Many stories show Pit fights with Daedalus constantly and it’s going to take a long time to get over Daedalus neglecting him. Shulk is just a convenient scapegoat.


End file.
